Hypothermia
by pink-chief
Summary: Gokudera's very cold. Tsuna's warm...Very drabbly, and short. You have been warned...K because I cuss in the A/N at the end, like, once...lol...


Gokudera never questioned Tenth's jobs. Oh, no, never. Reborn, however...His missions he sent Gokudera on usually pissed Gokudera off at some point. That being said, today was no exception. Gokudera was pissed. He was freezing. And he wanted to go home...

He sneezed loudly, trying to cuddle further into his cloths.

"A-ah...Gokudera-Kun, I'm sorry about this!" Tsuna apologized for the umpteenth time within the last five minutes.

"N-no, it's f-f-fine, T-Tenth...!" Gokudera forced out a smile, "I'm u-used to the cold...!"

They were currently out in the middle of a blizzard, somewhere in Greenland. Gokudera sneezed once more before another followed almost right after. Tsuna looked around, but found no one, must to his lacking to surprise. Reborn had sent them out to Greenland to meet with an allying family that wanted to meet the Tenth generation boss as soon as he took over. It was normal, but they had just hoped they could make it to JAPAN, or even ITALY...Not in the fucking cold, freezing lands of lacking green...

They had been there only five minutes, walking around and getting lost. There were mounds of snow everywhere, just no life.

Tsuna had been given a shovel by Reborn and his dying will pills, but only one pill. He was a bit wary as to why he was given these things, but knew he would need the pill for a trump card. Hey, you never know who to trust when they send you to Greenland's weather.

Gokudera tripped and fell before Tsuna caught him, "Are you all right, Gokudera-Kun...?" He shivered.

Gokudera nodded a bit stiffly. Tsuna knew hypothermia was setting in, and decided enough was enough and stopped by a large mound of snow, and set Gokudera against it, "I'm gonna make a cave, it tight," he gave a reassuring smile to the freezing Italian.

Tsuna started digging and thanked the miracle of growth that he not only had a growth spurt, but also gained muscle from training. He really needed his muscles now, as he managed to work fast enough and got a fair sized cave dug out, and walked back to Gokudera, who had hands over his eyes, melting the ice that had frozen his eyes closed. He scooped the teen up, who let out a startled yelp, before getting them into the cave, and blocking the wind from the entrance.

"How's this?" Tsuna asked, worriedly, as he lit a match and reached into the backpack he had, pulling out a candle. "I'm glad I paid enough attention during science," he sighed, sitting next to the violently shaking boy. "Should I get closer...?" He asked, wondering if his body heat would help the other out.

"N-n-n-no, thanks...T-Tenth..." Gokudera said quietly as he cuddled into himself, not wanting to bother Tenth.

Tsuna sighed, but started to light some more candles. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

As they waited for the blizzard to die down, Tsuna looked over at Gokudera, to find the boy no better than before, if not looking worse for wear.

"Gokudera-Kun, are you sure-"

"I-I'm fine, Tenth...!" Gokudera promised, stuttering again.

Tsuna sighed and scooted closer to the Right Hand Man, before hugging him tightly, rubbing his arms, "Gokudera-Kun, please take better care of yourself..!" He started, "You're freezing up!"

Gokudera nodded before finding himself start to fall asleep. He knew if he did, he would probably die, but he couldn't help himself, as he closed his eyes.

Tsuna shook him a bit, "Oi, oi! Don't fall asleep, Gokudera-Kun!" He frowned, worried, "It's an order..." He hoped if he added that extra bit, then Gokudera would do as he was told.

Gokudera opened his eyes, slowly. He nodded weakly, and found himself leaning into the warmth of his boss's body. After an hour or so, Gokudera's body had heated back up a bit.

When Tsuna deemed it safe for the smaller boy to rest, he spoke, "Gokudera-Kun, if you want, you can go to sleep now, I'll make sure nothing bad happens, ne?"

Gokudera shook his head, not wanting to bother Tenth. However, he found himself nodding off, once again, but this time he was out like a light.

Tsuna sighed, and hugged the other closer, smiling lightly at how innocent and defenseless the silver looked in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head lightly.

He was happy he could help his little crush throughout the night. Especially like this...

* * *

><p><strong>hehehehe. Okay, I drew this plot from the box where me and Taylor put our ff ideas. Irony is that I watched in EarthSpace class a video called The Weather and it was the episode Cold. That's the one where the guy spends the night in Greenland, like those two did. In a dug out cave thingie...yup...Irony... I know, short and drabbly :P Well, my fingers are numb, my room's the coldest in the house and I wanted to be done with this soon, it's too damn cold! DX**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim**


End file.
